


About the Soufflé

by AnamaryArmygram



Series: Drabble Switch! [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Community: section7mfu, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Illya's Souffle, Soufflés, U.N.C.L.E. Test Kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/AnamaryArmygram
Summary: It's suspiciously perfect.





	

It stood on a little metal cart in the U.N.C.L.E. test kitchen, peeping out of its dish, high and light and delicately browned on top. Napoleon gave a subdued whistle. “You’re right,” he said. “It’s beautiful.” He sniffed the air. “Smells good, too.”

“Yes,” said Illya. “It is a traditional recipe in every way. I have simply included a chemical additive which, as a side effect, causes it to rise higher than usual and temporarily resist deflation.”

“Side effect?”

“Of course,” Illya continued, “like any dish of that sort, when it has cooled sufficiently it will inevitably fall.” He seized the cart and pushed it through an unobtrusive side door. A few seconds later it, and he, reappeared in the bulletproof-glass observation chamber at the far end of the room. He returned carrying two pairs of dark goggles.

The two agents watched as – brightly, noisily, and messily – the soufflé fell.


End file.
